


Better than dreams

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: About dreams mixing with reality.





	Better than dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Phew... this one is really just a lot of smut with a few scenes that combine the several "actions"^^  
> I hope you enjoy it nevertheless!

“Ah, that was great!” Sho sighed when he came back from taking a shower. Aiba and Nino were still in their stage clothes, chatting about the concert, but when Sho appeared, they looked up and agreed.

“Concerts are the best!” Aiba cheered happily and Sho smiled at him. Ohno had just entered the room as well, drying his wet hair with a towel as he collapsed onto the sofa.

“Ah~, I'm tired!” he sighed and closed his eyes. His band mates just chuckled and the soft smile around Ohno's lips showed that he had had fun too.

“Is Jun still in the shower?” Sho asked, looking around for the youngest member.

“He only got in 15 minutes ago, so he'll need at least another 15 minutes.” Nino explained dryly and the other three broke into laughter as Nino was more than right.

“Then I'll go first. I'll see you at the usual place.” Sho informed then and the others nodded in agreement.

 

When Sho entered the car, the driver grinned.

“To the usual place?” The rapper confirmed and looked out of the window at the lights of Tokyo. The town looked beautiful at night, and Sho enjoyed the view while his driver approached his destination.

It didn't take long until they reached the small bar in Ebisu. Sho thanked his driver and gave him the evening off as he would drive home together with Jun later.

Sho entered the bar through the back door and went towards a small room where he pushed a button after he sat down. It had been Aiba who had found the bar and had dragged his members there after a concert. From then on it became their usual meeting place after a concert. The barkeeper always prepared the small room for them, and they had never experienced any problems with screaming fangirls. Still, they did not arrive together but one by one to minimize the risk of being found out.

Finally, the barkeeper appeared greeting Sho like an old friend and took his order. When he was gone Sho leaned back and listened to the soft music that was playing. He was sleepy, but in a good way, and he knew that as soon as the other members appeared, he'd be full of energy again. It was if they recharged his batteries.

His drink was brought by a waitress Sho had never seen before, but she didn't say a word, so Sho assumed that she was familiar with the rules. When she was gone again, Sho reached for his drink, longing for the cold liquid running down his dry throat.

When he put the glass down again, Sho took a look at his watch. The next member should arrive soon.

Suddenly, Sho's vision turned blurry, and he blinked a few times to get rid of it. When it didn't help, Sho began to rub his eyes but it only got worse. Additionally, Sho felt his stomach cramping. He started to worry about what was wrong with his body and tried to get up but failed miserably. He was off balance and his vision became darker and darker.

“Sho-chan!” he heard his Leader's voice before he lost his consciousness.

 

When Sho woke up again, it was pitch black. It took him a few moments to realize that he was blindfolded. He tried to reach for it to tear it off, but his hands were tied onto something as well as his feet.

Sho began to panic. He didn't know where he was nor who had brought him to this unknown place. He took a deep breath to scream for help when he suddenly heard a familiar sound, something he would always recognize.

“Ah....um...” It was Jun moaning. There was no doubt about it. Something or someone must be stimulating him in an unbelievable way because Jun never let himself get swept away like that.

Suddenly, a hand touched Sho's chest and it was only then that he realized that he was naked. The hand ran up and down Sho's chest causing his skin to prickle. However, it wasn't Jun's hand. The hand was way too small and the fingers were long and slender. They were teasing his buds gently causing them to become hard immediately and Sho could feel his member hardening as well.

The touch on his chest left him wanting for more, and Jun's moans were going straight to his crotch. Sho tried to figure out who these hands belonged to, but his brain had turned into mush due to the stimulation and when one of the hands was wrapped around his hard dick, Sho's body trembled in pleasure. The long, delicate fingers massaged the hard flesh in tortuous, slow motions and Sho began to buck his hips to get more of the friction. He heard a small chuckle and decided that it sounded very familiar. However, when the hand thumbed his head he lost the idea and his mind. Sho could feel himself leaking pre-cum that was smeared over his whole dick, including his balls.

Suddenly, Jun's moans got louder and Sho felt a presence at his feet. Before he could figure out what was happening, Sho felt Jun's full lips around his manhood and the hand disappeared. Sho drowned in the familiar pleasure of Jun's lips and tongue on him and barely noticed the soft kiss on his cheek.

“I'm sure you want to see Jun's mouth stuffed with your dick.” a voice suddenly whispered in his ear. Sho felt his blindfold being removed, but his eyes needed to get used to the bright light first. Jun's movements became faster and more intense, and as soon as Sho was able to open his eyes and focus, he looked down at the younger man who had his eyes closed and was sucking hard on Sho's dick. The older man let his head fall back and groaned in pleasure. Then, his eyes fell on the small man that was sitting in a black leather armchair. Surprisingly, the man was naked as well.

“Riida!” Sho exhaled, the realization hitting him like a hammer. Ohno simply smiled at Sho and winked before he looked down at Sho's crotch again. Only now Sho saw that his Leader had wrapped one hand around his manhood, obviously enjoying the sight of Jun sucking the rapper off.

Finally, Jun looked up at Sho. His eyes were clouded with lust, his lips red and swollen. He looked like he had been tortured for quite awhile already.

“What did he do to you, babe?” Sho asked, shifting his attention back to Ohno.

“Why don't you show him, Jun-chan?!” Ohno ordered, and Jun let Sho's member slip slowly out of his mouth. He looked at Sho again before he turned around and got on all fours. Sho gasped at what was presented to him. Jun's hole was already full. A golden butt plug had been placed inside of him, and from the little buzzing sound Sho could hear, he assumed that it was vibrating. Now it was quite clear, how Jun turned out to be in this state.

“I only prepared him for you.” Ohno said and stood up, slowly walking towards the still bound Sho. A bottle of lube had magically appeared in Ohno's hands. He gave Jun a slap on the butt when he passed him, eliciting another moan from the youngest. When Ohno stood in front of Sho he squeezed a huge amount of lube onto his hand and began to apply it to Sho's member, making him shudder at the cold. Ohno made sure to cover every single centimeter with the cool gel and once again created such a nice friction that made Sho's vision turn black. When Ohno was satisfied with his work, he gave Sho a playful squeeze making him moan in pleasure and turned to Jun then who was still on all fours at Sho's feet.

“Let's take this out and make space for Sho.” Ohno said sadistically and gave the plug a playful push before he pulled it out slowly. Sho made sure not to blink – he didn't want to miss even a second of what was going on. When Ohno finally removed the golden toy, Sho couldn't help but give a shaky moan at the sight in front of him. Jun's hole was gaping wide open and Sho swore he could hear it calling to be filled with his dick.

“I think he is ready for you now!” Ohno stated and pushed his still lubed fingers inside of Jun, eliciting a loud moan. Sho growled and pulled at the ropes that were still restricting his hands. He needed to be inside of Jun and feel his warmth around him.

“I think someone is getting impatient.” Ohno chuckled while he began to twist his fingers earning a long, desperate scream from Jun.

“Sho~” Jun breathed under his moans.

“Baby!” Sho moaned back, his cock aching to be buried inside of Jun.

“Cute!” Ohno smiled, pulled his fingers out of Jun and reached for the ropes that were holding Sho back. In a blink of an eye, Sho's hands were freed, and the rapper fell onto his knees, reaching out to grab Jun by his hips. The younger one moved back to meet Sho and with one swift movement Sho pushed into Jun as deeply as possible. Both screamed at the sensation and Sho stood still for a minute to enjoy Jun's tight heat and to calm down. He wanted this to last just a little bit longer.

“Sho-chan, move, please!” Jun begged and Sho couldn't think of any good reason why not to obey this request. He pulled out just enough to ram back into Jun and set a frantic rhythm. Suddenly, Sho caught a glimpse of something moving out of the corner of his eye. Ohno had gone back to his leather armchair, his eyes locked onto the couple on the floor, his hand on his dick, moving up and down on the impressive length. It turned Sho on knowing that he was being watched, so he tightened his grip around Jun's hips and rammed into the younger one eratically. It didn't take long before he felt himself reaching his peak. Sho grabbed Jun's butt cheeks and pressed them together to increase the fiction.

When his orgasm hit him, Sho threw his head back and let out a guttural moan. His movements got slower until his ecstasy ebbed away and he pulled out of Jun slowly. His cum was leaking out of Jun's red, puckering hole and Sho grunted, satisfied at the sight.

“I think you should reward Jun with a nice blowjob to finish him off.” Ohno's voice broke through the silence. Sho looked over at him. Ohno hadn't moved a single centimeter from when he looked at him last but the speed of his hand had increased significantly.

Sho nodded at the suggestion and turned Jun around. The younger one's member was hard as steel, the tip red and swollen, covered in pre-cum. Sho dived down to take Jun into his mouth welcoming the familiar taste. Jun bucked his hips and Sho let him as he could imagine that that Jun really needed his release. He massaged Jun's balls while the younger one pushed his dick deep down his throat.

It didn't take long before Jun's balls tightened and he spilled his seed into Sho's mouth.

“Don't swallow!” Sho heard Ohno's voice when the white liquid filled his mouth. He kept Jun's juice inside and a second later Ohno was next to him. Sho felt Ohno's hand on his cheek and the next moment, his face was turned sideways. Sho's lips met Ohno's and when his Leader's tongue poked against his lips, Sho opened them and shared Jun's semen with Ohno.

Automatically, Sho reached for Ohno's member and began to jerk him off. Ohno had already been very close and between Sho's skillful hand around his member and the intense kiss while sharing Jun's cum, it wasn't long until he moaned into Sho's mouth and spilled his liquid over Sho's fingers. While Sho slowed down the movement of his hand and touched Ohno's quickly softening member with care, Jun moved behind Ohno and pressed his chest against the small back while tightening his arms around Ohno's hips. Being pressed between the hot bodies, Ohno sighed in contently and leaned his head onto Sho's shoulder...

 

Sho felt someone softly combing through his hair. He didn't need to look up as he knew that this touch could only come from Jun. His boyfriend had a very special way of of teasing his hair and Sho let himself drown in the soft touch for a few minutes before he opened his eyes. However, Ohno wasn't there anymore and Sho wasn't sitting on the floor either.

Sho looked around. He was lying in his very own bed, Jun sitting next to him.

“Good morning!” Jun said very softly and smiled at Sho who struggled to sit up. He was felt terrible. His head hurt and his stomach felt as if it was turning somersault. Everything was starting to move in front of his eyes and he felt his stomach tightening, the sour liquid coming up his gullet. Before he could even try to calm down, he vomited.

Jun had been fast enough to grab the bucket that was standing next to the bed and so a huge mess was prevented. When Sho finished, he felt even worse than before.

“It's okay, Sho-chan! Here, drink some water to get rid of the taste...” Jun soothed him and Sho took the glass of water thankfully. It took him a few minutes to force the liquid down his throat, but he felt a bit better than before.

“Now you should lay back and sleep again.” Jun softly ordered him and pushed Sho carefully into the pillows. Sho wanted to complain, but his vision became blurry. Before everything became dark he saw Jun looking at him, softly smiling...

 

It took a few minutes until Sho's eyesight was clear again. The first thing he saw was Nino... completely naked. The second thing he realized was that Nino was wearing a black leather collar. The third and last thing Sho was aware of was the light brown and fluffy dog ears that were attached to Nino's hair.

Sho wondered what this was all about as nothing seemed to make any sense to him anymore. Nino was sitting on his heels and appeared to be waiting patiently for someone.

It turned out that Sho's assumption was right when Aiba suddenly materialized wearing only his bathing gown. He moved towards Nino and gently patted his head.

“You've been a good boy, waiting for me all this time.” he praised the small man who began to rub his head against Aiba's thighs while making soft whimpering noises. “You will get a special reward for being such a good doggy.” Aiba went on talking and stood in front of Nino. He opened his bathing gown and Sho gasped when he saw that Aiba was naked underneath, with some water drops still splattered across his chest. However, Nino's attention was dominated by Aiba's proud member that was standing against his black pubic hair. Nino looked up at Aiba and cocked his head.

Aiba gave one of his breathy laughs and nodded. Immediately, Nino attached his lips to the hard flesh and began to suck on it. Sho felt the blood rushing into his crotch hearing the lewd sucking noises. The scene in front of his eyes was incredibly hot. Aiba had thrown his head back. His eyes were closed and he was obviously enjoying Nino's work. The younger one was taking Aiba's member deep down his throat using one hand to hold the base of Aiba's cock.

Nino had his eyes closed as well. His face looked as if there was nothing better in the world than having Aiba's member pushed deep down his throat. Watching the erotic scene, Sho felt his own member enlarging and his blood rushing through his veins. He began to wonder if Aiba or Nino could see him, but neither one had showed any sign of noticing him, so Sho concluded that he was either invisible or the other two didn't mind. At any rate, he couldn't tear his eyes away from them and reached down to rub the bulge in his pants.

Aiba placed his hand at the back of Nino's head to hold him into place and began thrusting into the warm cavern. The spit as well as the pre-cum ran down the sides of Nino's mouth, but neither one could care less. Sho could see Aiba's movements falling out of rhythm, and a few seconds later he spilled his seed deep down Nino's throat, who choked on it but stayed in place. Aiba released Nino from his grip as the smaller one tried to regulate his breathing again. However, Aiba didn't give him much time.

“Lick it clean!” he ordered and Nino 's mouth immediately returned to the slowly softening flesh. The younger one made sure to do his work perfectly and indeed, when he was done, Aiba's soft cock was very clean.

Sho was waiting for Aiba to take care about Nino's raging hard on, but to his surprise Aiba only grabbed the leash and tied it around the leg of the nearby sofa. He patted Nino's head caringly.

“Now stay here, I have to make some calls. Remember, you are not allowed to touch yourself.” he said and left the room while closing the bathing robe again. Sho heard Nino whimper softly, but the small man followed Aiba's orders. It must be very hard for him to restrain himself as Sho could see that Nino's member was nearly exploding and would have needed only a few rubs, but obviously Aiba was not feeling very generous that day.

Sho was quite surprised about his younger band members. First of all, he would never have believed Aiba would love to order others around like that nor did the think that Nino would like to be dominated. He would have guessed it was the other way around, but it just showed how wrong he was. While Sho watched Nino waiting for Aiba to come back, he worked on his own member to keep it hard as he hadn't been ordered to refrain from touching himself.

It took Aiba more than 15minutes to return and Nino's member had nearly softened again. Aiba came over to the small man and kissed his cheek while fondling Nino's plush ears.

“You were a very good doggy.” Aiba said and moved his lips towards Nino's neck. “And good doggies get a reward.” he went on and sucked forcefully on Nino's neck, leaving a big red mark. Satisfied with his work Aiba moved away from the younger one and untied the leash again. Then, he went to the sofa, making Nino follow him on all fours.

Aiba sat down on the sofa while Nino was waiting on the ground looking up at the tall man. “Come here!” Aiba said and patted the empty space next to him. In less than a millisecond, Nino was on the sofa, waiting again for Aiba's orders. Instead, the older man carefully pushed Nino into a lying position, his head on Aiba's thighs. The taller man began to caress Nino's naked body, moving his fingers in waves over the smooth skin. Nino began to make soft whimpering noises and according to the goose bumps that appeared on his skin, he liked the treatment a lot. Aiba took his time to worship every single centimeter of Nino's white skin until he finally reached his cute butt and began to knead the round cheeks. Aiba focused his whole attention on them for a few minutes before he moved one finger between them and began to rub over the little hole.

Nino was breathing faster by now and had his eyes closed tightly. Also, Sho who had become quite relaxed in the last half an hour suddenly felt his blood starting to rush again and his member taking huge interest in what was going on.

Slowly, Aiba pushed his diget inside of Nino. It must have been painful because Nino pressed his lips together to keep himself from crying out, but Aiba continued slowly and it seemed that Nino was becoming used to the intrusion. Aiba began to move his finger and after a few minutes there was hardly any resistance anymore and Aiba could thrust inside of Nino quite easily. By now, Nino was moaning against Aiba's thight, his fingers holding tightly onto the plush bathing robe.

While Aiba added a second finger, he bent down towards Nino and kissed his hair softly. “I suggest you use your little mouth again to make me wet so I won't hurt you.” he whispered and Nino opened his eyes again. The words seem to penetrate his brain extremely slowly, but after a few seconds, he loosened his fingers around the green fabric of Aiba's bathing robe and opened it again. Aiba's member was hard again and Nino swallowed him whole while Aiba kept thrusting the two fingers in and out of his hole. Nino used as much spit as possible to make Aiba wet as the tall man was not only big in height but also had a proud member.

Aiba pulled out of Nino and gave the white cheeks a soft slap before he pulled Nino upwards, arranging him in such a way that the smaller man was sitting on Aiba's lap. He lifted Nino upwards and positioned him over his waiting manhood. Slowly, he let Nino sink onto it, and Sho had a bird's eye view of Aiba's member disappearing into Nino's tightness. Sho realized that his hand had sped up and that he had leaked quite a lot of pre-cum already. He became aware that he would not last too much longer and hoped that Aiba and Nino would start to move soon.

However, Aiba took his time and let Nino get used to his big size before he slowly rolled his hips upwards making Nino meow cutely. Nino had hooked his arms around Aiba's neck, his head lying on the taller man's chest while Aiba had curled his arms around Nino's small back, holding him tightly. Aiba's pushes became forceful making Nino whimper each time he precisely hit his spot. However, Aiba was moving way to slow for Nino to spill over the edge. He nuzzled his nose against Aiba's neck, indicating him to hurry up but the older man only chuckled.

“If you want to move faster, you'll have to do it by yourself.” Aiba said, his voice amused but dark. Nino growled unhappily, but when he realized that Aiba was really not going to increase his speed, he straightened up, making Aiba's dick slip into him even deeper. Nino steadied himself and put his hands on Aiba's shoulders before he began to bounce up and down Aiba's cock in a speed Sho had never thought possible. While Sho was watching Nino being opened up again and again, he felt his skin starting to prickle while his balls began to tighten. Not taking his eyes off the scene for even one second, Sho increased the speed of his own hand until he felt his orgasm exploding inside his body, sending waves of indescribable pleasure through his veins. He moaned loudly, but Aiba and Nino didn't seem to hear. They were totally entranced in their own play and Aiba had grabbed Nino's hips to push him down even harder. Both were moving in sync, and with a loud groan Aiba was the first one to reach his peak. He spurted his cum deep inside of Nino who moaned at the sensation of being filled. When Aiba came back to his senses, he wrapped his long fingers around Nino's length and skillfully pushed him over the edge as well a few seconds later. Nino's white juice dirtied their stomachs, however, they weren't even aware of that as they were basking in their afterglow.

Sho witnessed how Aiba slowly opened the leather collar around Nino's neck when they had caught their breath again and massaged the red skin softly while murmuring into Nino's ear what a good boy he had been. Nino was smiling happily at Aiba, enjoying praise and affection.

The scene warmed Sho's heart and he suddenly felt totally perverted for shamelessly watching them. When he was just about to decide whether or not he should go and apologize, his vision turned blurry again and a few seconds later he only saw black in front of his eyes.

 

“How are you feeling?”

Sho woke up to the question and as before, he saw Jun sitting next to his bed on a chair. He had dark circles around his eyes and looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

“A bit better, I think.” Sho answered after he had checked his own body by himself.

“That's great!” Jun sighed with relief. He leaned back on his chair and combed through his hair.

“What happened to me?” Sho wanted to know.

Jun rubbed his face before he started to answer. “You were poisoned.”

“What?” Sho was shocked. He had heard things like this were possible, but never thought this could happen to him. Suddenly, he felt sick again. His stomach was still hurting and his head was spinning. He gave a painful sigh and rubbed his stomach.

“Sho-chan, are you okay?” Jun was immediately at his side.

“My stomach hurts and my head feels like a thunderstorm is running through it.” the rapper explained and closed his eyes.

“It's all right.” Jun said softly and began to massage Sho's back.

“Jun...I think I'm going to lose consciousness again...” Sho managed to mutter.

“Then you better lay down, darling.” Jun pushed Sho carefully back and wiped the sweat away from the older one's forehead. Sho grabbed Jun's hand tightly before his vision turned black again.

When Sho opened his eyes he saw that he was lying in his own bed. He sighed with relief. Being in his own bed meant no weird dreams.

Sho heard a moan. It surprised him as it wasn't Jun's voice. It sounded female, he thought. However, Sho was sure he knew the sound of the voice. Still, he was wondering why she was in his flat.

Suddenly, he saw a movement next to him, turned his head and gasped. There she was, naked, pressed against the wall while Jun sucked on her skin. She had her eyes closed and her fingers were playing with the hair on Jun's nape. Jun was wearing only his boxers, his hips pressed against hers, both humping against each other. Her hair was falling over her tiny back making her look even more fragile, but Sho knew that she was actually a very strong woman who knew exactly what she wants.

Jun grabbed her naked butt cheeks and lifted her while she hooked her legs behind his back. He kissed her passionately before he carried her to the bed where Sho was still sitting. Jun released her from his grip and she crawled over to Sho. Her soft hair was tickling his chest when she sat down on his lap. Her round breasts were pressed against his chest and he felt the heat radiating from her skin. She bent forwards to catch his lips in a long kiss and her taste filled Sho's mouth. It was overwhelming, and he regretted immediately that they never shared a real kiss in their drama. She parted her lips, and he entered her immediately.

She pressed herself closer to him and began moving her hips, creating a nice friction against Sho's member. He could feel her wetness through his boxers and felt the heat rushing towards his crotch. It was sexy as hell to know that she was aroused like that and Sho wanted to push deep into her wet heat.

As if she read his thoughts, she moved down from his lap and reached for the waistband of his boxers. Sho lifted his lower body to help her sliding them off. As soon as the fabric was out of the way, his member sprang up, standing against his black pubic hair in its full glory.

She licked her lips at the sight.

“I've been waiting for this, Mr. Sakurai.” she said and gave the erected manhood a light rub over the full head.

“You just should have told me so, Ms. Kitagawa.” Sho growled and pulled Keiko back on his lap. His pre-cum mixed with her wetness when they began rubbing against each other causing them to moan into each other's kiss. Suddenly, she pulled away from Sho, looking at him with a pouty face.

“Now don't make me wait any longer!” she demanded. That was the moment when Sho's brain stopped working and his body took over. He grabbed her at her hips to lift her and finally push inside. As they were both already wet he slipped into her easily, filling her nicely while his own member was surrounded by her tight heat. Both moaned loudly when they were joined like that and when Keiko had found back to her senses she pushed Sho into a lying position.

“Leave it to me!” she smirked and began to move her hips. Sho saw no reason to oppose this idea and enjoyed the view of her bouncing breasts as well as the little moans escaping through her mouth. Suddenly, the mattress dipped down and Jun appeared behind Keiko. He was carrying a hard-on as well and pressed himself close to Keiko's back. Jun reached around her to grab her breasts and began playing with her nipples. Keiko threw her head back and Jun took the opportunity to pull her into a deep kiss. If possible, Sho's member became even harder at the sight. Keiko was still moving up and down his dick while her breasts were being fondled by Jun. Both were lost in their pleasure while they sucked on each other's lips and tongues. Then, Keiko broke the kiss and faced Sho again. She bent down and Sho gasped as she became even tighter after this change of position. She still kept moving but it wasn't as intense as it had been before, so Sho began thrusting up, pushing deep into her again.

Keiko had buried her face into Sho's neck and was moaning against his skin. Suddenly, Sho heard the opening sound of the bottle of lube. Without stopping to move he tried to look at what Jun was doing. Sho's mouth fell open when he saw that Jun was smearing the lube around Keiko's hole. He threw Jun a questioning look but the younger one nodded and when Sho glanced sideways at Keiko and saw the pleasured expression on her face, he decided that this was going to be alright.

Sho had to tell himself to calm down because he did not want lose it before Jun was inside as well. When her body jerked above him Sho knew that Jun had pushed a digit inside her second hole. She was obviously enjoying it because her fingers were gripping Sho's forearms tightly. Soon, Jun entered another finger and Sho began to feel how Keiko was getting tighter and couldn't wait until Jun would push his dick into her. Keiko seemed to have the same thought because she raised her head away from Sho's neck.

“Just hurry up, Jun. I won't break apart.” she urged the younger one. Despite her pleasding, Jun made sure to prepare her properly. Sho felt Jun's fingers working inside of her through the thin skin that separated her two holes and was already thinking about begging Jun to penetrate her when the younger one finally pulled his fingers out of Keiko.

They waited for another minute while Jun lubed his member before he positioned himself. Slowly, he pushed into Keiko and due to the good preparation, he was able to slide into her quite easily.

Sho could feel Jun's length slowly sliding inside her and couldn't hold back a moan as Keiko became incredibly tight and hot. She was making whimpering noises against Sho's neck, and the rapper let his hands wander over her back softly to soothe her. Jun murmured sweet nothings to Keiko and finally she began to relax.

They gave her another minute to get used to the two dicks that were inside of her before Jun began to move. Sho saw stars exploding in front of his eyes. He had never felt a sensation like that before. He could feel Jun moving in and out of Keiko, rubbing along his own hard cock.

Sho pressed her upper body closer to his and felt her round breasts being pressed onto his own chest. Sho tightened his grip to secure her before he began thrusting up into her again. He quickly adapted to Jun's rhythm, and soon they were moving in sync.

Sho's mind had stopped working, and he was only drowning in the intense pleasure that was created by Keiko and Jun. He was chanting their names one after another, his voice mixing with Keiko's high pitched screams and Jun's dark growls. The air in the room was hot and smelled like sex, but none of the three cared. They were entranced in the pleasure their bodies created.

Sho knew that Jun was close as his rhythm became messy and according to the big knot building up in his own stomach, Sho was sure that he'd only need a few more minutes until he was there as well. However, his aim was to make Keiko come before he or Jun did, so he sped up again, Jun adapting quickly to the faster pace. Keiko was lying rather lifelessly between the two strong male bodies. The only indication that she wasn't unconscious were the soft whimpers she made from time to time. Suddenly, her back arched and she began to tighten around Sho. She screamed their names and sunk her nails into Sho's forearms before her body began to tremble. Jun and Sho managed to fuck her through her high until she collapsed between them.

Sho had fought eagerly to hold his orgasm back, but now that Keiko was bathing in her afterglow, he couldn't hold himself back any longer. With one last deep push he hit home and spurted his cum deep into her. While he moved himself through his orgasm, he searched for Jun's hand that was gripping Keiko's hips and held onto it to make sure he did not lose his sanity.

Jun was the last one to orgasm. He left a deep growl, sounding like a wild animal, but Sho moaned only at the sound and also Keiko shuddered. Jun also spilled his juice deep into her before he collapsed on her back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Jun was able to move again. He slowly pulled out of her, making her wince at the strange feeling. Then, Jun softly pulled his arms around Keiko's waist and lifted her from Sho so that he could slip out of her as well. Jun sat up and pulled Keiko onto his lap, his chest pressed against her sweaty back. Sho could see his own juice as well as Jun's flowing out of her and had to suppress a moan. She was beautiful like that, in Jun's arms, hair stuck to her forehead, her eyes closed, her lips wet and swollen, her breath still a bit ragged. So beautiful that Sho couldn't resist the urge to kiss her again. She let him do as he pleased while Jun caressed the white skin on her arms.

Sho broke the kiss only to lean forward and catch his boyfriend's lips. They shared a long, soft kiss that nobody wanted to dominate. When they broke apart again, Jun was smiling sheepishly at Sho who felt his heart turning a somersault. He always loved Jun's expressions when he was a bit embarrassed.

“Shower?” Jun only asked to break the silence, and Keiko as well as Sho nodded. So, Jun stood up, Keiko still in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. When Sho tried to get out of his bed again, his head started to spin and he had to close his eyes. He felt the tiredness washing over him and sighed mentally. So it had only been a dream again...

 

When Sho woke up again, Jun wasn't at his side anymore. He looked around but couldn't spot his boyfriend anywhere.

“Jun?” he screamed and a second later the younger one came running into the room.

“Sho-chan, are you okay?” he asked, a worried expression on his face.

“Yes, I am.” the rapper replied and indeed, he felt a lot better compared to the two times he woke up before.

“What happened to me?” he asked because it was really bugging him how he ended up in this state of having delirious dreams. Jun sighed and sat down on the bed next to Sho.

“As I have already told you, you've been poisoned.” he began explaining.

“By whom?”

“By the girl in the bar. Apparently she was your fan and found out that we're always going to that restaurant after our concerts. She put some weird drug into your drink that would bring you into a state of ecstasy. You'd end up doing things without thinking and lose all of your inhibitions. She was planning to take advantage of that. However, she put in too much, so you lost consciousness. You've slept over 24 hours now and I've been very worried...” Jun ended his explanation and looked at Sho in relieve. “Our manager gave me the days off until you're recovered.” he added. “That's why I'll be cooking something for you now because you haven't eaten anything in a day.” With these words Jun stood up, tugged the blanket around Sho again and left the room.

Sho didn't feel like falling asleep again and he realized that he was indeed hungry. The spinning in his head had stopped and his stomach only felt weird because it was empty.

So he had been drugged...

Sho didn't feel real anger boiling up inside of him. He was aware that it had been dangerous for him but luckily his band members had rescued him. Additionally, the drugs had given him some really amazing dreams. Being under Ohno's control had been undeniably arousing as Ohno was a true leader after all. He could give orders and everybody would follow them without thinking twice. Watching Aiba and Nino had been too hot especially since Aiba had acted dominant and Nino had been wearing dog ears and a collar. And two-timing Keiko was mind-blowing. Sho had always been more into men than woman but her tight heat had driven him crazy, and when Jun had joined them he had completely lost it.

Thinking back at all of the scenarios made Sho's member twitch. He was slowly getting hard and his blood was rushing through his veins. After all this dreaming, Sho began to wonder if it wouldn't be nice to turn some elements from them into reality, and didn't Jun say he had the day off?

 

Jun jerked when two arms curled around his hips. He had been too absorbed in cooking so he hadn't heard Sho coming in.

“You're supposed to stay in bed and get a´some rest.” he started complaining and tried to loosen Sho's arms, but the rapper's grip was too tight.

“I don't need to rest!” Sho declared and it was only then that Jun realized that it was Sho's hard member that was poking against his butt. Judging from the way Sho's body trembled, Jun knew that there was no turning back anymore for the rapper, so Jun smirked and decided to make the best of their situation.

“So this is what you've been dreaming about?” he asked and turned around. Sho's eyes grew wide and Jun was proud that he had caught the other one off guard. “You've been moaning my name very lustfully while you were sleeping.” Jun whispered into Sho's ear, enjoying the way Sho jerked when Jun's breath hit his sensitive auricle. He began sucking on Sho's earlobe, waiting for the rapper's next step.

It took the rapper a few moments to snap out of his surprise before he felt the fire of lust burning stronger than before in his body. He grabbed Jun by his hips and pushed him against the kitchen table. Then, he yanked the younger one's pants and underwear down and quickly worked Jun's member to full hardness.

Jun lay back, lying halfway on the table while his feet were dangling down and moaned at the harsh treatment. He loved it when Sho was impatient like this.

The rapper had also lost his clothes and spat on his fingers before he began to rub them over Jun's twitching hole. When one of the rapper's fingers was pressed against it, Jun forced himself to relax his muscles to let Sho in.

Again, Sho's preparation was quick and effective – they knew each other's bodies well after all. The rapper used his own saliva and pre-cum to wet his gorgeous member and positioned himself in front of Jun's hole then.

When he entered Jun, Sho had to fight to not lose his mind. The sensation hit him like a huge wave, and he had to remind himself to keep sucking air through his mouth into his lungs. Jun had put his hand over his mouth to muffle his cries, but they were still resounding loudly in his ears. Sho waited until he could think semi-clearly again and without warning he began thrusting into Jun wildly. His sweat was running down his forehead, dripping from his nose onto Jun's stomach, but neither of them cared. Jun was pushing back to meet Sho's thrusts so he could slide in deeper. It took a few tries but then Sho found Jun's spot and began to hammer against it mercilessly. The younger one kept moaning, but Sho could make out a few unintelligible words in between his screams.

“Is it ... like ... your dream?”

Sho bit back a moan to be able to answer. He bent down and whispered his reply in Jun's ear.

“It's better than my dreams!”

Jun blushed at the remark, making Sho feel the happiness bubbling up in his chest. He hovered over Jun's lips for a moment before he crushed them together in a heated kiss while his hand traveled south to wrap around Jun's neglected manhood.

Jerking Jun off in the same rhythm as his hips moved, he quickly turned Jun into a screaming mess under him.

“Come for me, baby!” Sho breathed and it was the last straw Jun needed to reach his high. His white cum dirtied Sho's fingers who kept pumping him until he ejaculated every last drop in his body and became oversensitive to Sho's touches.

Seeing Jun lying on the kitchen table, sweaty, his stomach decorated with cum, Sho couldn't stop himself anymore. He sped up once more, ramming his dick into Jun's red hole until he felt the fireworks exploding in his stomach and filled Jun with his juice. Jun tensed at the feeling, but wrapped his arms around Sho's back to pull him closer. They kissed softly until Sho calmed down.

“We just misused our kitchen table.” Jun stated dryly and tried to push Sho away.

“Hmm...” the older one just replied not moving a single centimeter.

“Get off of me, we need a shower.” Jun complained.

Sho sighed. There was one thing he liked about the Jun in his dreams...he had never complained once. However, Sho let himself being dragged into the shower and while they were washing each other's bodies, Sho tried to remember if Ohno was free this weekend or not. Maybe they could invite him...and even if Ohno had an appointment, maybe Keiko would like to come over...


End file.
